Ludwig Von Drake's Studio
Ludwig Von Drake's Studio is made by William Shuford/TheBrideKing. It was based on the Snake Codecs in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Palutena's Guidance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It also features Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie as other archives. In The Lawl Before Time, Ludwig's Studio is now a feature in the Vault with its own sub-plot. There the player can pick any character in the roster and listen as Ludwig, Scrooge, Donald, and some surprise guest characters discuss about the fighters. After the conversation is over, the player returns to the character select screen. Comparing to SBL's Original Codec, Daily Buglin', and Palutena guidance. Characters Appears in every codecs 1961-donald-dingue-00.png|Ludwig Von Drake Donald.png|Donald Duck daisy8.png|Daisy Duck Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck Normal.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Launchpad McQuack.gif|Launchpad McQuack Gizmoduck.jpg|Gizmoduck cae1733d1f7e34b8824597d1d739b94e.jpg|Howard The Duck Aflac.jpg|Aflac Duck DaffyDuck.jpg|Daffy Duck Duck-Dodgers.gif|Duck Dogers (Alter Ego) Alpha 5.jpg|Alpha 5 GEICO Gecko Salute RGB.jpg|The Gecko (Gieco) 534011_438403976248145_1607902887_n.jpg|Rose Thomas Johnny 5 0.jpg|Johnny 5 MV5BMTY0ODM0MjgxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDI5OTEyNw@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Kiki & Tombo Agnes margo and edith.jpg|Agnes, Margo, and Edith Character specific cameos Palutena Uprisingrender.png|Palutena (Kid Icarus) appears in Saber's Discussion SnakeCodec.jpg|Codec Snake (Original SBL) appears in Maleware's discussion JPCjT.jpg|Lord Death appears in Crona's Moveset Intro (Curtains opens and the spotlight shines. the audience applause as Ludwig enters the stage.) Ludwig Von Drake: Why Hello 'dare! I'm Ludwig Von Drake, the worlds famous genius man you ever seen. I taught you about science, build my inventions, and of course pickles is my favorite! (Someone cleared his/her throat behind stage.) Ludwig Von Drake: (laughing) How stupid of me! I want you fellows to meet my relatives, Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie! (Audience applause as Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie enters the stage.) Donald Duck: Hello! Ludwig Von Drake: Now if you all don't mind we're all gonna discuss of our Lawl fighters. Bring in the first one, please? Discussion Curious George Ludwig Von Drake: Well, well, Donald. This little Monkey is so curious fellow, isn't he? Donald Duck: Well, he does look strange after he didn't know me. Ludwig Von Drake: Oh, C'mon now! Have a heart. You know, he wanted to know everything. That's all. Donald Duck: Well, Unlce. Guess you need to teach him something you know. Ludwig Von Drake: Good idea, Donald! I'll take him to school! Then he'll be must smarter than all other ape, eh? Donald Duck: Aw, phooey! Azula Ludwig Von Drake: Oh! WHAT A SHOW OFF!!!!!!!! Scrooge McDuck: '''Aye, Ludwig. That fire lady is too crazy. '''Launchpad McQuack: Yeah, She's so ugly. Ludwig Von Drake: Oh com'on! Who would want to that a date with that woman? Launchpad McQuack: Be careful, She'll get mad, if you criticize her that way. Scrooge McDuck: I wouldn't sell the gold to the fire freaks. They're discusting! Ludwig Von Drake: Remember, when there's smoke.... Launchpad McQuack: There's fire! Aflac Duck: AFLAAAAAAAAAC!!!!!!!!!!!! Ghost Rider Aflac Duck: Aflac! Aflac! AFLAAAAC!!!!! Launchpad McQuack: Oh, you mean that "Marvel fired coated skeleton"? Aflac Duck: Aflac! Launchpad McQuack: This is Ghost Rider. He's a member of newly owned Marvel-Disney Family. Aflac Duck: Aflac! Launchpad McQuack: I know. Huey, Dewey and Louie read Marvel comic books. Ludwig Von Drake: Well, we better put out the fire off his head. Before it's starting to rain. Aflac Duck: AFLAAAAAC!!!!! Ludwig Von Drake: What did he say? Launchpad McQuack: He says, "I'm waring you, professor. He had full of judgement towards Evil and Naughty folks." You better believe it! Ludwig Von Drake: Oh. now what I must do? Gumby Ludwig Von Drake: Wait, who is this green alien? Huey: That's not an alien! Louie: It's Gumby! Ludwig Von Drake: Gumby, eh? What's he doing here, then? Dewey: He was created by Art Clokey himself. Huey: Yeah, He can walk through every books with the friend Pokey. Louie: That's not all... He maid freinds with Prickle and Goo. Three: They we're all made of clay! Ludwig Von Drake: I see. Do they have a heart? Three: Well, If you have a heart, then Gumby's a pat of you! Steve Urkel Huey: Wow! It's Jaleel White! Dewey: He played Steve Urkel from Family Matters... Louie: ...And Sonic the Hedgehog (DIC Entertainment version). Aflac Duck: AFLAAAC!!!!!! Dewey: Wait til Uncle Donald sees this! Ludwig Von Drake: (Laugh) You mean you say that funny kid on T.V. All three: Yeah! Louie: That funny nerd made everyone Laugh! Ludwig Von Drake: You know something? He's just a Cucuface! Saying "Did I do that?" mean he said his own catchphrases. All Three: WOW!!!! That was swell!!!!! New Lara Croft Ludwig von Drake: Well looks who's here. A lady with bow and arrow. Launchpad Mcquack: That would be Lara Croft from 2013 version of Tomb Raider. Ludwig vondrake: Oh? What's it from? Launchpad Mcquack: It's a game developed by Crystal Dynamics in the Tomb Raider franchise. Ludwig Von Drake: Well she would be played by same actress. Launchpad Mcquack: I don't thank so. She was played Camilla Luddington. Because, she announced to voice and perform as Lara Croft in 2010, replacing Keeley Hawes. Ludwig von Drake: Then, I should Rise of the... Launchpad Mcquack: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! SPOILER ALERT!!!!! NO SPOILERS ALLOWED!!!! Sofia the First Ludwig Von Drake: Well, look who's here? Daisy Duck: Oh that's Princess Sofia. Donald Duck: huh? Daisy Duck: she was 8-year-old, young village girl who became a princess after her mom married King Roland II. Donald Duck: Oh? Daisy Duck: Ever since she was brought into the royal family, she became the bearer of the mystical Amulet of Avalor which gave her the ability to speak to animals and summons other Disney Princesses to assist her. Donald Duck: Aw phooey!!!! Daisey Duck: Remember, about those cute little ponies? Donald Duck: OH NOOOOO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! Iago Original Version TBA Easter Egg Version Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Iago! How are you? Hows Gilbert Gottfried? ???: That's my name! ...That's my name! Why wouldn't you call me Gilbert? That's my name! My names Gilbert! Launchpad McQuack: Huh? Who's there? Who are you? Gecko: Are you the imaginary friend? ???: I told you a thousand times, I'M NOT IMAGINARY!!!!!! I'M REAL!!!!!! YOU SEE ME!!!!!! I'm real! Look, you want the identification?! Here, here, Anything you want! You want a driver's license?! You wan an ID?! You want a birth certificate?! Gecko: Um, sure. But, I don't know you, But could you tell me where you are? ???: I'M HERE!!!!!!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!!!! I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!!!! Launchpad McQuack: Do you really have to talk to that some kind of guy in front of everybody? Gecko: '''Well yes... and no! I don't know if he's right here with Iago, because he's part of our lawl here. ??? Okay, that's it,! I'm outta here, cause you're a nut-case! Gon '''Ludwig Von Drake: hmm? I wonder where this dinosaur came from? Johnny 5: Uh, Professor would it be nice not to touch him? Ludwig von Drake: Huh? Who are you? Johnny 5: Me? I'm Johnny. Number 5 stupid name... want to be Kevin or Dave! Ludwig von Drake: Oh. Well have you recognize this dinosaur? Johnny 5: I read manga book of him. That creature was being rude to other animals. Ludwing von Drake: Well he should be taut a lesson! Johnny 5: Oh he will. He vaguely resembles an outdated depiction of a generic carnosaur in a tripod stance, only about the size of a small dog. He is an omnivore with an enormous appetite. He possesses enormous power and endurance for his size, his feats of strength including supporting his own weight with his jaws, to being able to partially lift a fully grown African Elephant. Ludwig Von Drake: Oh, what a muscular dinosaur! Johnny 5: That's not all. His scaly hide is almost impenetrable, being able to shrug off the bites of larger predators. Ludwig Von Drake: *laugh* He's welcomed into the Lawl Stadium! Crona Ludwig Von Drake: Ah, hello there, sonny boy. Where did you come from? Rose Thomas: Professor, he wants to be left alone. Ludwig Von Drake: Wha-who are you? Rose Thomas: 'scuse me, my name is Rose Thomas. I came to tell you about Crona. Ludwig Von Drake: Oh? then, why is he here? Rose Thomas: Crona is a master of Demon Sword. He's the biological child of Medusa Gorgon. His blood is black as night and ebony. He had no friends around him until Maka befriend him. Ludwig Von Drake: Really? Rose Thomas: Yes and also Crona hasn't been isentified as a boy or a girl. Ludwig Von Drake: Well, who would ever thought of that? The Blues Brothers Ludwig von Drake: Uh, Donald, is it past midnight already Donald Duck: Huh? Ludwig Von Drake: It's almost past saturday and these two men appeared out of nowhere. Daffy Duck: Oh you haven't watched Saturday Night Live, doc? Donald Duck: WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHCCE!!! YOU AGAIN!!!!!! I SHOULD OF KNOWN YOU COME FORE FO- Daffy Duck: Zip it, buster! I haven't got much time to pick with you! So anyway these men here are the Blues Brothers. They are the members of Saturday Night Live show. They are musicians. Ludwig Von Drake: What makes you so sure? Daffy Duck: Well those blokes made their movies which Elwood star in two movies. They got a car called Bluesmobile. Which is why I'm here to introduce those guys. Donald Duck: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!! George Lopez TBA Wedding Peach TBA Galaga Rocket Ship TBA Malware (Upcoming) Ludwig Von Drake: Well, what have we here? hmm. I wonder who it is. Codec Snake: I wouldn't touch that if i were you! Ludwig Von Drake: Huh? who are you? Codec Snake: The guy who has hatred towards Palutena? The guy who works as the "Keeper of Codecs"? (singing) Hellooo? Ludwig Von Drake: Are you trying to make fool of me? Codec Snake: No. But, I've come here to tell you that this creature is too dangerous. Ludwig Von Drake: How should you know? Codec Snake: I used to log in on Facebook. For some reason, that creature hacked into my account and delete it whole. Ludwig Von Drake: What make you so sure? Codec Snake: Well for one thing, you must stay away from that virus! Ludwig Von Drake: OOOOOHH!!!! You show off! GET OUT OF HERE!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!! Codec Snake: Ok... but, I'm warning you, Professor, he'll come get you. (Whistling like ghost) Ending TBA Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Battle Modes Category:Special Category:Codecs